Meeting the Posens
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Meeting the parents for the first time is always nervewracking for everyone.


"Are you still coming to dinner?" Aubrey asked, taking a seat beside her girlfriend on the couch in their shared apartment.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She asked inquisitively.  
"Because… You know how my parents can be," the blonde let out a sigh already imagining how things would go, and the mental picture wasn't a pretty one of everyone getting along perfectly well either.  
"From what you've told me, I know. But yeah, I already told you I'd go and I don't plan on backing out. It'll be fine," Beca promised.  
"I'm not so sure about that but thank you, and thank you for coming too," Aubrey replied wearily.  
"Of course. I'm your girlfriend, it's what girlfriends do," she gave a soft laugh. "Besides, didn't you already tell them you wanted to introduce someone to them?"  
"Well yes, but I could always postpone it…"  
"We'll have to all have dinner together eventually so we might as well get it over with, not to mention we're both already dressed to go. We don't have to stay long if you don't want," she reassured the other woman as she headed towards the door.

"You're on time," Aubrey's mother greeted them at the door with a nod of approval, giving Beca a quick once over though said nothing.  
"I can't tell if she just mentally gave me a rejection stamp or not," Beca whispered to her girlfriend.  
Aubrey rolled her eyes at her mother's back as she stepped inside, "Don't worry about it, my mother does that to everyone."  
"So I take it this is the person you wanted us to meet?" Mrs. Posen nodded towards the pair.  
"Yes, this is Beca Mitchell…My girlfriend," she spoke in a hushed tone while she took a seat at the table along with everyone else, ready to hear their disapproval of her choice in a date, but her parents said nothing and instead opted to stay silent for a few seconds as they made their own unspoken judgements of them both.  
"So, Beca, what do you do?" Her mother questioned with a curious nod.  
"Oh, I'm ah… A DJ," Beca smiled back at Mrs. and Mr. Posen readying herself for any ridicule that would be fired at her.  
"A DJ?" Mr. Posen was unable to conceal the condescending tone in his voice that was coupled with a scoff.  
"Dad… Come on…" Aubrey murmured, already wishing it were time to leave.  
"Ted…" Mrs. Posen gave him a look that silently asked him to try and refrain from being too belittling.  
"What? I'm just asking. A DJ though? Not a very stable job, wouldn't you say, Beca?"  
"I guess so, but I've always dreamed of being a DJ so the risk is worth it," she shrugged, unsure of how else to reply without sounding rude.  
"What if your career, if you can call it that, falls through? Then what will you do? And don't depend on Aubrey for financial support just because she's going to be a lawyer once she passes her bar exam," he cautioned her.  
"Dad, please," Aubrey pleaded. "Leave her alone about it. She's doing well and she'll be fine - I'm not worried."  
Mr. Posen glared at his daughter, "Was I asking you?"  
Aubrey instantly fell quiet, stealing a sideways glance at Beca as she felt the younger woman's hand reach under the table for her own and intertwine their fingers as she did her best to maintain a courteous smile.  
"I have a college degree to fall back on. I majored in business so I know my way around that field if I ever need. I wouldn't rely on Aubrey for money - I'm not going to use her for that or for anything. I'm with her because I care about her a lot, Mr. Posen," Beca smiled, giving Aubrey's hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Fine," he replied curtly, dropping the matter as he had both his wife and his daughter now staring him down for him to stop being so negative about the smaller brunette's career choice.

The rest of the dinner went on with both of Aubrey's parents throwing question after question at the DJ about her life, her family, and any plans she had for the future. She answered each one carefully and as best she could until finally Mrs. Posen stood up and noted that it was getting late and the couple likely wanted to go home and she and her husband should retire for the night. Beca and Aubrey said their goodbyes and left, getting into the blonde's car to go home.  
"Sorry about all the questions," the older woman sighed as she buckled in her seatbelt and inserted the key into the ignition.  
Beca shook her head, "It's fine, really," she promised. "I just hope they don't think too badly of me."  
"They don't and even if they did then they'll just have to suck it up since I'm the one dating you," she gave the brunette a feeble smile.  
"True and I'm happy you agreed to be my girlfriend," Beca leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm happy too - you make me happy," Aubrey murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Beca's lips before pulling out of her parents' driveway.


End file.
